1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of increasing the printing speed of a printing apparatus, successive overlapped conveyance of printing media has been proposed. Successive overlapped conveyance indicates a conveyance method of conveying a plurality of printing media while the leading edge of the succeeding printing medium overlaps the trailing edge of the preceding printing medium when images are successively printed on the printing media (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-15881). Successive overlapped conveyance makes it possible to further increase the printing speed, as compared with a conveyance method of starting to feed the succeeding printing medium after the end of printing of the preceding medium or a conveyance method of successively conveying the printing media while decreasing the gap between the printing media.
On the other hand, if a printing medium is conveyed while being skewed, an image printing position may deviate. To prevent this, there is known a technique of performing skew correction to correct the skew of the printing medium by making its leading edge abut against a pair of rollers.
Even if images are continuously printed on a plurality of printing media, it may be impossible to perform successive overlapped conveyance depending on the printing conditions of a preceding printing medium and succeeding printing medium. On the other hand, if skew correction is performed, the leading edge of a printing medium abuts against the pair of rollers. After that, therefore, when the pair of rollers is driven, the printing medium having undergone skew correction is conveyed. Depending on the position of the preceding printing medium when performing skew correction of the succeeding printing medium, unintended successive overlapped conveyance may be performed, or no intended successive overlapped conveyance may be performed.